After Death
by maritza chan
Summary: ¡ONE SHOT FIC! ¿A dónde van las personas cuando mueren? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?


**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! o bueno la gran mayoria **

Bien este es un one shot dedicado ami personaje fav: ¡Snape! Espero que les guste...

* * *

Había muerto, así de simple era la situación. "¡Maldito Voldemort!" Se dijo. Por el momento no era más que un pensamiento. Una masa blanca sin forma en un amplio y vasto lugar. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Los muertos pensaban? ¿Acaso existía algo más allá de la muerte?

De alguna manera u otra su cuerpo cobró forma y comenzó a sentir. El lugar no era ni frío ni caliente, no había límites, ni luz, ni sombras. Era casi como la nada en un tono blanco. Su mano tocó su cuello, ya había dejado de ser algo sin forma y tenía un cuerpo. Hubiese preferido mil veces que le hubiese matado con un Avada en vez de dejarlo desangrar allí lentamente. Pero al parecer pudo dejarle algo al chico Potter…

"Mírame" había sido su última petición y por última vez vio aquellos ojos verdes. Los ojos de Lily. Toda una vida para cumplir una sola misión y morir de aquella manera. Había pasado tanto durante su vida y considerando las cosas, muy pocas veces fue de veras feliz. Pero ya no había forma de cambiar las cosas. No.

Logró sentarse. Había dejado cosas sin hacer y eso le preocupaba ahora. ¿Justo ahora que estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada? Aún en la muerte su situación era miserable. Se sintió desnudo y le molestó y tan pronto lo pensó unas túnicas blancas aparecieron ante él. Por primera vez se detuvo a pensar en que parte estaba: ¿El cielo o el infierno?

Definitivamente en el infierno lo hubiesen dejado desnudo, se dijo mientras se vestía. Aquella ropa cálida le hizo sentir mejor. Pero estaba solo ¿Acaso la muerte era tan solitaria? Se detuvo un momento y recordó las palabras de un viejo "la muerte es solo la próxima gran aventura". Siempre lo había considerado un loco, pero aún así le había tomado algo de cariño; matarlo había sido terrible, pero cumplió sus deseos hasta la muerte y eso lo volvió a llevar a donde estaba.

Todo seguía siendo vasto e infinito pero podía asegurar que había algo así como una niebla cubriendo el horizonte. Era como estar a campo abierto, y comenzó a caminar. Sus pensamientos volvieron allí donde estaban los vivos, a su pasado y a sus últimos minutos de vida. Y por primera vez oyó un ruido. Buscó su varita pero descubrió que no la tenía. Obvio, estaba muerto. No le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con alguna de las personas que había matado. Pasos suaves se movían hacia él pero no veía a nadie, la niebla de seguro cubría quien era.

Poco a poco la silueta de alguien se dibujó en la nada y comenzó a parecérsele a alguien, aunque no estaba seguro de quien era todavía cuando una suave voz le llamó:

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Lily? – de la nada salió la figura de Lily Potter. Ahora estaba confundido de verdad.

- ¡Severus eres tú! – dijo alegremente Lily y al ver su cara de confusión decidió aclararle alguna de sus dudas – sí, estás muerto

- Ya lo noté – dijo secamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía, podría ser un cruel treta de los demonios

- Siento tanto lo que pasó… - pero Lily parecía no poder decir lo que quería. Snape cedió al verla tan confundida. Al diablo si era una treta, caería como un tonto.

- Lo sientes… ¿Exactamente qué?

- Todo – repuso ella – como terminó nuestra amistad, las cosas que nos dijimos y aun así cuidaste de Harry todo este tiempo… el que hayas muerto… - su pena parecía tan real. Quería creerle. Le creía. Aquellos ojos verdes que pensó nunca volver a ver…

- Yo también siento que nuestra amistad se haya perdido… – dijo él – el haberte perdido… Cuidé a Harry solo por tu recuerdo…

- Entonces… ¿Estamos en paz?

- Seguro. – dijo él tan convencido como lo había estado en su niñez de que ser nacida de muggle no importaba… ella le abrazó. ¡Cómo hubiese deseado un abrazo así mientras vivía! Otro sonido de alguien mas andando por allí se escuchó

- ¿Lily? – la inconfundible voz de James Potter y mas tarde su figura apareció de la niebla. – ¡Vaya! Mira a quien encontraste

- Potter – dijo despectivamente Snape mientras Lily iba a su lado

- Sin rencores Severus, estamos en el cielo… o eso creo, el punto es, gracias por echarle el ojo a Harry – y le tendió la mano - ¿Qué dices? – Snape miró alternativamente la mano que le ofrecían, a Lily y el rostro de James. ¡Y que más daba! Así que estrechó su mano contra la de aquel hombre.

Y de repente la niebla comenzó a desvanecerse y comenzaron a moverse, al parecer a un lugar conocido por ellos. Había estado en razón al decir que estaban a campo abierto. La escena le rememoraba la orilla del lago de Hogwarts. Mas allá estaban Remus y Tonks, aparentemente murieron en la batalla también; y no muy lejos Sirius quien lo saludó con un "_¡Snivellus!"_

Por primera vez deseó estar en el infierno, pero no, ahí estaba con ellos, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y todo hubiese sido una fea broma más. Se sentó en banco bajo un árbol inusualmente familiar. No había hablado cuando Sirius dijo:

- No quiero perderme los funerales

- ¿No tienes escrúpulos verdad? – dijo Remus

- Bah, por lo menos ustedes van a tener uno, a mi ni siquiera me pudieron sepultar – se quejó mientras el "agua" del lago se volvía transparente dando lugar a una escena del mundo de los vivos

- ¿Así que eso es lo que ustedes han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – dijo en tono de burla, pero intrigado Snape

- No te preocupes Severus, de seguro tendrás un cuadro en la oficina de los ex directores de Hogwarts y podrás espiar mejor el mundo de los vivos – dijo James sentándose cerca a ver.

Una parcela de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore se había separado para convertirla en un cementerio para aquellos quienes había caído defendiendo al mundo mágico, si así lo querían sus familias. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Severus fue, la que estaba seguro, era su tumba. Al lado de ella estaban dos figuras bien conocidas por él. Un joven de unos veinte años estaba allí parado, manos en los bolsillos viendo a la otra, una muchacha de la edad de Harry llorando inconteniblemente sobre la tumba. Ella murmuraba algo mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás.

Los demás a su lado también estaban viendo la escena, después de todo no había mucho que ver en los demás entierros. Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione estaban dando homenaje a Fred, Remus y Tonks. Pero aquellas otras dos personas no eran conocidas. ¿Por qué lloraban en su tumba?

Por fin lograron oír lo que la joven decía:

- Tonto… muy tonto… ¿Por qué? – y a esto le seguían más lagrimas e hipo – El joven trató de calmarla pero ella le dio una patada a la tumba para deshacerse de su mal humor, solo logrando lastimarse el pie.

- ¡Ya basta Emely! – le dijo el joven mayor y notaron que se asemejaba mucho a Severus, solo que más apuesto y cuidado. – No vas a hacer que vuelva dándole golpes a la tumba e insultándolo… no va a volver – la joven se deshizo en más lagrimas.

- Es que tu… tu no entiendes… yo… yo no había hablado con el desde (snif) hace casi tres años y ahora… y esta… no volveré a verlo… - y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Los merodeadores voltearon sus rostros a Snape y Lily preguntó

- Ellos ¿Son tus hijos?

- Si – contestó Severus viendo todavía a los dos jóvenes. Había hecho un testamento sabiendo que su muerte podría ocurrir de un momento a otro, pero aun así se sentía algo responsable por la joven, después de todo, hacía mucho que no había hablado con ella.

- Entonces tuviste familia – dijo Sirius incrédulo

- Si. – en eso se fijaron en el hijo de Remus. Ted estaba siendo cargado por un joven de edad parecida al hijo de Severus y James lo reconoció al instante

- Ese es el hijo que tuviste con Rebeca ¿no? – Remus afirmó, pues anteriormente había tenido un hijo – ¿No que vivían en el extranjero?

- Así es… lo invité a nuestra boda y desde entonces se ha quedado en Inglaterra. – respondió y decidió oír lo que decía éste a Harry

- Se que eres su padrino – dijo el joven – pero este es mi hermanito… y la verdad me siento algo culpable por haber tratado mal a Tonks… no sabía de ella hasta el día que recibí la invitación para la boda y nunca me llevé bien con ella. Me gustaría …

- Te entiendo – dijo Harry – pero cualquier cosa me dices Richard… ¿Sabes quienes son ellos? – peguntó Harry mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaban cerca de la tumba de Snape

- Si, los conozco a ambos. –afirmó Richard – él es Sean Snape y ella su hermana Emely – Harry apenas pudo entender el significado de aquello y lo único que logró decir fue:

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro… oí que su padre murió también, debería darle mis condolencias – y al punto se dirigió a ellos.

Harry vio a los jóvenes. Se había sentido algo resentido con Lupin al enterarse que este había tenido un hijo y nunca les dijo, pero luego supo la historia de que vivía junto a su madre en el otro lado del mundo. Pero el hecho de que Snape tuviera también hijos no se le había ocurrido. Tal vez tampoco sabían la verdad. La joven seguía llorando cuando él se acercó

- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir

- Está bien… - dijo el mayor.

- Eh… creo que tengo algo que es suyo… - Emely se quedó viéndolo

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Es algo difícil de explicar, pero tengo en mi posesión sus últimos pensamientos… - los hermanos se miraron – y pensé que tal vez ustedes los quieran…

- Gracias – dijo la joven dejando de llorar por primera vez – Tu eres Potter ¿No?

- Si… - no se le ocurrió decir mas nada y se marchó a buscar aquellos pensamientos.

Severus Snape no estaba tan seguro de lo que sus hijos pensarían sobre su manera de actuar y esperó que entendiesen. Cierto que no había amado a ninguna otra mujer, pero los había amado a ellos y eso se los explicaba en su testamento, tal vez si conocieran la verdad lo perdonarían… Los funerales terminaron y el grupo de amigos decidió ir por ahí, Snape decidió quedarse, estaba en paz con Lily y no tenia ganas de estar con los otros. Unos pasos se oyeron y vio a Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah, veo que se están despidiendo de ti. –

- Eso parece – dijo viendo que la joven ya había dejado de llorar y que el otro parecía mas calmado

- Dime, ¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje?

- ¿A dónde?

- Pues, este lugar es amplio – aseguró él – no creo que quieras quedarte de espectador – Snape vio una vez más a sus hijos antes de responder

- Si, pero esta vez tendrás que decirme todo - y partió con Dumbledore, después de todo, la muerte es solo la próxima gran aventura.

* * *

Algunos personajes son de mi autoría y se encuentran en otros de mis fics.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
